


Abandoned Angel Exploration

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Places exploration, Canon-Typical Violence, Club Owner Dean Winchester, Clubbing, Dog Owner Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Ghostfacers - Freeform, Happy Ending, Humor, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean Winchester, YouTuber Castiel (Supernatural), fanboy dean, homophobic behavior/ slurs, past victim Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is a popular YouTuber who explores abandoned places and posts his videos for the world to see.  Dean is a vintage car restorer by day and a club owner by night with his brother Sam as partner.  When Castiel decides to unwind at Dean's bar, The Devil's Trap, he didn't plan on crushing on the green eyed owner.  He also didn't foresee said club owner being a big fan of him and his channel.Things get interesting when Dean tags along on one of Castiel's explorations.  When Dean finds out Castiel complete identity will it interfere with their budding romance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel steps over a fairly large hole in the floor of the abandoned house, carefully, while trying to hold his camera as steady as possible. When he returns home to upload his footage to his computer, he will dub his narration of what is being shown on the video. It has been Castiel’s experience that capturing his voice audibly in the field is beyond tricky. There is always background noise that will drown him out and make what he’s saying indecipherable. Also, if Castiel was, say, exploring a building without consent, talking loud enough to be picked up on camera could also get him caught and arrested. Today though, Castiel has full permission to be here by the owner.

He decides that it is time for a break as he finds some sturdy wooden crates stacked in a corner to sit on. It is a hot June day and the humidity in the decaying house is getting to him. He turns his camera off and puts it in his backpack instead of just setting it down somewhere. It is a habit from exploring abandoned places illegally. You never know when you might have to make a run for it. After losing one expensive camera by having to leave it behind, Castiel became more cautious. Now though Castiel rarely has to trespass. He has a youtube channel called Abandoned Angel Exploration or AAE for short, with over a million followers and he is well known for leaving things as he finds them and being discreet about locations. It is his practice never to reveal the exact location of where he was exploring because vandals always soon follow. 

Castiel takes off his ball cap and wipes his forehead on his arm. Sweat is starting to run down his face and into his eyes causing them to burn uncomfortably. He replaces his cap which his half-brother, Gabriel, had bought him. It has a rooster on it and Gabriel had laughed and said it was perfect for him because he liked cock. Gabriel could be crude but at least he was accepting of him being gay, unlike most of Castiel’s remaining family.

Castiel retrieves his bottle of water from his backpack and drinks half of it down quickly. He won’t be able to stay here much longer or he might suffer heat exhaustion. He has just a couple more rooms to film and then he’s headed back to the hotel to shower before heading out on the town. There were a few well know gay hangouts in the area and he was itching to socialize. He needed to dance, drink, laugh and maybe find a warm body to keep him company for the night.

By the time Castiel was sliding into his jeep and heading toward the hotel, the sun was close to setting. He’d checked into the hotel the night before and he was glad. He was so hot and tired that dragging his suitcase in did not sound appealing. As soon as he is behind the closed door of his room, he immediately strips out of his sweaty, dirty clothes that are possibly harboring spiders from the abandoned house he’d been exploring and jumps in the shower. In a half an hour Castiel is dressed in tight denim jeans, a tight black Zeppelin shirt and headed to his jeep. His carefully applied black eye liner is making his blue eyes pop as he idly plays with his silver hoop lip ring with his tongue. He’d left his hair in its naturally ‘just fucked’ state and had changed out his clear ear plugs in favor of his metallic black ones. He takes one last glance at himself in the rearview mirror of his jeep and declares it good enough.

He pulls out of the hotel parking lot and heads to the first club on his list called The Devils Trap. Castiel had done a little research on the place and learned it was run by a couple of brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam was a well known attorney who was an advocate for human rights, especially those of the LBGTQIA community. Dean owned a successful vintage car restoration business which seemed quite successful if the reviews were to be believed. The Winchester brothers ran the club, it seemed, mostly for fun and there were many pictures on their website with them partying with the guests as well as bartending. It looked like a fun and safe place which was important to Castiel. Many years ago Castiel had had a bad experience at a club that didn’t take the patrons safety into account. He’d spent a week in the hospital after that costly mistake and a year seeing a therapist.

Castiel parks his jeep as close to a street light as he can and then heads toward the sound of a heavy base floating from the club’s open door. When Castel is a few yards away a big bear of a man comes out the door hauling another man out by his shirt collar. “Gordon you’ve been told you’re not welcome. Don’t make Dean have to call Jody.” the bear said in a cajun accent.

“Fuck you Benny! I have just as much right to be here as any.” The man with what Castiel could only describe as a face that looked like it was angry more than not, most of the time.

“You know why. Brotha after how you treated Kaia and Claire, you’re lucky Dean didn’t beat the shit out of you himself.” Benny says pushing Gordon further away from the club entrance. “Now go home.” Gordon does walk away muttering nasty things Castiel would rather not hear again.

Castiel approaches Benny cautiously. “Hello there. How’s it going?” Benny crows out.

Castiel glances in the direction Gordon went, just making sure he’s actually gone. “Okay I think.” Castiel says trying to hide the fear he feels. He then notices Benny’s t-shirt says ‘The Devils Trap Security.’ It makes him feel a little better.

“Don’t worry about that asshole. If I catch him here again the sheriff will take personal care of him. Claire is her adopted daughter. She’s already had an EPO put on him to keep him away from Claire and her wife Kaia. Don’t worry you’re safe here. On my honor I promise.” Benny says with a look of knowing compassion.

Castiel tries really hard not to broadcast that he’s been a victim of homophobic violence in the past but he loses the battle more often then not. Benny also strikes Castiel as an intuitive person, so he probably couldn’t hide no matter what. “Thanks Benny. I think my first stop will be the bar for something to settle my nerves.”

“You go right on in. Our best bartender is on duty. He’ll get you fixed up.” Benny says gesturing for Castiel to enter. He does and he takes in the tasteful interior. It’s flashy without being gaudy. People are dancing on the floor while others are huddled in booths close together so they can converse over the beat of the music.

Castiel makes his way to the bar when he stops suddenly. Behind the bar is one of the owners, Dean Winchester. If Castiel thought he was gorgeous in his pictures, he’s so much more in person. He has a charisma about him that is downright criminal. Dean is handing a drink to a redheaded woman that has a pride flag in it. Dean gives her a warm teasing smile before he goes to get a beer from the tap for a guy with a blond mullet. Castiel takes a deep breath and walks up to the bar.

Dean responds to the movement and is not really looking at who has approached. “What can I get….. holy shit! It’s you… I mean. You’re Cas from AAE. Umm I’m kind of a fan.” Dean finishes stammering and rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

Castiel can’t help but blush too. This night just got even more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel does his best to stay calm in the face of this handsome man who is fanboying all over him. He ran into subscribers before but none as gorgeous and fascinating as Dean. “It always nice to meet a fan.” Castiel says letting his voice go deeper than his already normal deep voice. This makes Dean blush even more.

“Before I make more of a fool of myself, what can I get you to drink?” Dean says, giving Castiel a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. Castiel feels a chill go up his spine. A drink is a good idea. Maybe it’ll calm him a bit.

“Think I’ll start with a Jack and Coke.” Castiel responds smoothly as he can. He notices Dean gives an almost imperceptible shiver at his request, before he goes to make the drink.

“Well aren’t you just delectable. I’d really like to lick you from head to toe.” A dark haired man with a haughty British accent says as he sidles up next to Castiel.

“Excuse me.” Castiel responds giving the man his best smitey face.

“Oh don’t be that way. I could give you a good time.” the man says reaching a hand out in an attempt to touch Castiel.

“Ketch you better put that hand down and back away. I’m cutting you off and calling you a cab. You go home and sober up without arguing and I’ll give you 24 hours to confess to Mick about how you’ve behaved tonight.” Dean says sliding Castiel’s drink to him.

Ketch bows his head seemingly contrite as Dean calls a ride for the inebriated man. Once Ketch is gone and Dean has caught up on his drink orders, he comes back to talk to Cas. “Sorry about Ketch. He’s a jerk whether he drunk or sober. I don’t know how Mick puts up with him.”

“Mick’s his?” 

“Husband. They’ve been together since they were kids. Ketch has never actually cheated physically I don’t think but as you saw tonight he’s not as loyal as he ought to be.”

“I’ve had the experience of being in a relationship with just such a man. He ended up actually cheating though and then tried to make it my fault that he did. Never again.” Castiel says looking into his empty glass.

“Let me get you another.” Dean says and Castiel nods. Dean slides him another drink and then takes a deep breath like the extra oxygen will give him courage. “So what brings you to my hole in the wall bar?”

“I’m in the area doing some explorations and needed somewhere to relax. Found your bar online and it looked interesting and not a hole in the wall as you say.” Castiel says before taking a drink.

“That’s awesome. Where are you exploring?” Dean asks excitedly.

“Well, today I did the Morton House. It was interesting. Houses with Cold War Era bunkers are always an interest draw.” 

“Wow. I bet the Ghostfacers are going to hate you.” Dean says laughing.

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, “Ghostfacers?”

“Yeah they are a local group of paranormal investigators. Bunch of punks if you ask me. The sheriff, Jody’s had to arrest them for trespassing quite a few times. They’ve been really wanting in that house, among others. They say the man who last lived there back in the day, committed suicide on his birthday.” Dean says leaning on the bar toward Castiel and whispering like it’s a big secret.

“I don’t give a lot of credence to ghost hunting and they’ll just have to be jealous. I had full permission by the owner to be there.” Castiel says smugly.

“So what’s next on your agenda?” 

“Tomorrow I am exploring The Turner House.” 

“Seriously?! You got permission from Rufus Turner?” Dean says sounding incredulous. 

“Yes I did. He’s also a fan apparently. He actually contacted me.” Cas says smiling playfully.

“No way. I didn’t even know the old goat knew how to use a computer. That’s one place you don’t go without permission. Last person that tried got an ass full of rock salt. Then arrested.”

“Good to know.”

“So… umm… do you ever take anyone with you when you explore?” Dean asks avoiding eye contact. 

“I’ve taken a friend on occasion and my half-brother once. He didn’t shut up the whole time so he has been banned from going again. Why do you ask?” Castiel thinks he already knows but he wants Dean to say it.

“I was wondering if you’d let me go with you? If you don’t want me to, I understand.” Dean said shifting from one foot to the other behind the bar.

“Yeah. Sure you can come with. Make sure you wear clothes that you won’t mind destroying, good shoes, and water because it’s going to be another hot one tomorrow.” Castiel says smiling his best gummy smile.

“Awesome. You can pick me up here, if that’s okay. What time should I be ready?” Dean eyes are light up with excitement.

“I’ll pick you up at let’s say 9:30, unless you want to join me for breakfast.” Castiel hoped he did.

“I’d love to have breakfast with you.” Dean said leaning closer to Castiel. So close Castiel can smell his cologne. 

“Then I’ll pick you up at 9am.” Castiel counters.

“Awesome.” Dean says again. Castiel finds his overuse of the word, endearing.

Castiel hangs out at the bar for a little longer in order to let his buzz burn off and to soak up a few more of Dean’s smiles. He decides not to attempt to pick anyone up for the night. Castiel feels something, a connection maybe with Dean and he doesn’t want to jeopardize that before he can explore it. So he goes back to his hotel room alone.

As Castiel lays in his hotel room willing his body and mind to relax so he can sleep, he can’t help think about Dean. How kissable his lips looked and how entrancing his green eyes were. Castiel groans as he turns over trying to calm himself but to no avail. He ends up taking himself in hand and stroking himself to completion thinking about green eyes and plush lips being wrapped around his cock. After that he sleeps like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
